Always and Forever
by StarInHeaven1014
Summary: That fateful day has finally arrived: Graduation. And as tears scramble down the Seniors' cheeks, Gabriella does the one thing she thought and hoped she would never have to do: say goodbye to Troy.
1. As Our Lives Change, Come Whatever

Okay, so hello again! So...this a Troyella fic, and I already have it written. It came from a longer story, but I'm not too happy with the later chapters. So this fic will be short...maybe three chapters. But it should still be good!

**---------**

**Chapter 1: ****"As Our Lives Change, Come Whatever"**

The long silk robe brushed against the cement, picking up a gray dust that contrasted with the ebony material. Noticing the difference in the appearance, Gabriella lifted the gown, feeling helpless as she followed her mother along the walkway to the auditorium. It was that fateful day: Graduation. The slight breeze pressed against the black gown and pushed on the black cap, letting the gold tassel shake wildly. Gabriella sent her hand up to her head to keep the cap down.

Senior year had gone by fast…too fast. Parties filled the weekend evenings, and final exams lurched the teenagers into late nights and early morning study sessions. Only those with the mental strength to hold every ounce of information had found themselves at the top of the class. Gabriella being one of them.

But none of that mattered anymore. The only thing that itched its way into everyone's minds was the fact that their paths would cease to coincide. Instead, only the remnants of their friendships would follow each student out their own door…down their own road. Tears had already been let go of…hugs had already been shared. But still, neither one of the seniors was completely satisfied with leaving others behind.

Of course they were excited; they were going to college for crying out loud! But things would never be the way they were…

Cheers sprang into Gabriella's ears as the doors to the auditorium opened, sending a slight gust of wind through her hair, cooling the tears that stained her cheeks. The petite girl followed her mother into the theater, crowded with students and their families.

She smiled at her mother and began on her way down the aisle, letting her fingers brush the chairs as she passed. It was even harder that the graduation ceremony would take place in the one place that held so many memories: memories of auditions, call-backs, and shows. Memories of kisses, hugs, and tears lurked in the walls.

"Gabriella!" A tall, tanned boy emerged form the crowd, sending a smile to Gabriella's face. He took off the cap that covered his sandy hair and scooted closer to her, sending chills through the brunette's body. "It's almost over," he whispered, letting the sadness flow to his eyes.

"Troy," Gabriella reached up on her toes, letting her lips draw nearer to his. "I'll miss you," she pressed her lips against his lightly and quickly, for the moment was too full of sadness to let the kiss last any longer.

As the couple pulled apart, Troy smiled slightly at Gabriella, but the sadness in his blue eyes still lingered. Gabriella reached for his hand, and doing her best to lighten the situation, giggled as she dragged him back stage.

………….

"Taylor McKessie?"

"Here."

"Gabriella Montez?"

The small girl answered her loudest, "Here!"

The backstage was crowded with students, all covered from head to toe in black silk, mixtures of sadness and excitement on their faces.

Gabriella felt Troy's warm hand squeeze hers, and she turned and grinned at him. It was here, the moment they had dreaded yet waited for. Graduation.

"Yo, dude," Chad seemed to pop up out of no where as he greeted Troy. Nodding his head to Gabriella, he said, "Can you guys believe its here? I mean…"

A finger pressed to his lips, sending a smile to the boy's face. "Hey Tay…"

"Shut up Chad," she giggled to him as he put his arm around her. She welcomed the gesture and grabbed the hand that hung around her shoulder, smiling.

The two couples stood there in the comfortable silence for some time. No words were needed, not even from Chad. However, the silence was interrupted by two blondes.

"Can you believe we actually have to wear these things?" Sharpay looked disgusted as she poked at her gown, fingering the silky material.

Zeke bounded into the ring of seniors, a giddy smile across his face. "Hey Sharpay," he said, nearly bouncing. "Did ya like the Graduation cake I made you?" The tall boys asked her.

Ryan nodded immediately but was silenced by Sharpay. "Yea, it was actually pretty good," she smiled warmly, de-icing the frozen smirk that had once been plastered across her face. Over the past year and a half, progress had been made when it came to the Evans…but they weren't there yet.

"Take your seats children!" Ms. Darbus looked up from her sign-in clipboard quickly, but her eyes only focused on the teenagers for a moment.

The 'children' rolled their eyes and crowded to the exit, making sure to stick with those who they planned on sitting next to in the audience.

"Wait, Gabriella Montez!" Principal Matsui called.

Gabriella paused and turned, causing Troy, Taylor, Kelsi, Ryan, Sharpay, Taylor, Zeke, Jason, and Chad to stop as well. "Yes?" she let go of Troy's hand and walked over to the principal.

"You have your Valedictorian speech at hand, I take it?" she nodded in reply and waited to see if there was any further questioning. The principal instead called for Troy.

"Yea?" Troy asked.

"And you know when to go up to receive your Athletic award I presume?" Troy nodded as well and grabbed Gabriella's hand, pulling her into the crowded auditorium.

The nine friends scanned the rows of cushioned seats, seeing nearly everyone occupied by a body.

Chad was the first to find an empty area, right in the front. Some rolled their eyes while others cheered for the view as Troy and Gabriella led the group to the nine free seats, their hands interlocked.


	2. We Will Still Be, Friends Forever

**Chapter 2  
"We Will Still Be, Friends Forever…"**

A silence spread through the auditorium, seeming to tighten the jaws of the students who were aware that their final moments as one bunch were approaching. The silence lingered in the room, almost bringing tears to those who were extremely emotional, but was thankfully broken by the words of the principal.

"Good evening family and friends," he began casually, then he nodded his head towards the seniors seated in the front section, "And seniors. Seniors. Where do I begin?" He tossed his head back as the audience laughed pleasurably. "Now, as you all know, I've been principal here at East High for quite some time now, and I've seen my share of students come and go. And, I might add, that I've been saying the same thing at each and every Graduation…."

The audience chuckled. The principal smiled and continued, "But, those familiar words no longer seem to fit this graduating class. Now, you may think I say this to every class…but you're wrong," he grinned slyly, "This class, well, this class I will remember for years to come." By now, Principal Matsui had obtained the attention of each and every viewer of the ceremony, especially that of the seniors.

In the front row, Gabriella leaned next to her towards Taylor, and whispered quietly in her ear, "This is going to get good…I haven't heard everything that happened before I came," she grinned and returned to her upright view. Taylor laughed quietly and did the same.

"I still remember freshman year, when the boys' basketball team stunk so badly we had to move to the 8th grade league…" Laughs flowed from the mouths of the audience, especially the seniors and particularly the girls seated in the front row. The boys weren't laughing…because; well…it was them who had stunk so horribly.

"Then again I remember the comeback that was made the third year clapping you all attended East High. I also remember the ruckus that occurred often in the cafeteria…especially during the Winter Musical call-backs." The principal winked at Gabriella and Troy, who blushed, and continued, "And then that championship game, I mean, WOW!" the audience applauded once again, and Chad stood up avoiding Taylor's protests and took a bow.

"The Decathlon, the Chess Club Tournament, the Softball win…I don't even know what to say of you all," he smiled at the class, who's stares bore into him as he continued, "You are champions, you are students, you are family, you are friends." Tears had now nestled inside of the principal's eyes, doing their best to come out.

The crowd was also teary eyed. The seniors had fallen upon each other, resting their heads upon their friends shoulders (usually the girls) and high-fiving others as well (usually the boys), all relishing the words being spoken, and the last moments being spent together.

Gabriella laid her head down on Troy's shoulder, turning her head slightly so as not to let the tears create a water stain on his gown. Troy grinned sadly, resting his arm tenderly around her shoulder.

"Gabriella, pull yourself together, you've got to go up there soon…" the strong but near-to-breaking Taylor leaned over to her friend. Gabriella nodded and sat up, wiping her eyes and cheeks of the salty tears.

The principal paused for a moment, letting the deep words settle into the minds surrounding him. "And now, without further ado, our Valedictorian, Gabriella Montez, and the Athlete of the Year, Troy Bolton!" Troy stood up and instinctively reached for Gabriella's hand. She grabbed it immediately for support and followed him out of the row.

Gabriella smiled as they reached the aisle, but then reluctantly let go of his hand. As she passed Troy she said over the applause, "Go get 'em Wildcat," he smiled and followed her to the stage.

-----------

Gabriella looked out over the audience, her eyes already filled with tears. Her stomach tightened as the viewers watched her intently, and she froze, forgetting that her speech lay right in front of her. But the she felt a comforting hand on her back, and Troy had making his way next to her, a smile gracing his features.

"Just follow my lead," he whispered into her ear. And then, through the microphone, he spoke, "Now, before Gabriella here gets to her speech, we have a little surprise in store for you."

Looks of confusion and excitement arrived on the faces watching them, and Gabriella immediately noticed Taylor's open jaw for Gabriella had practiced her speech many times to her friend. She shrugged as she caught Taylor's eye and glanced at Troy.

Troy leaned in toward the microphone, looking at Kelsi the entire time. He pulled back at cupped his hand over his lips and mouthed something to Kelsi who nearly jumped up and ran to the piano. She placed her fingers on the keys, a grin on her face. And as she played, Gabriella recognized the tune. She smiled at Troy, and as the cue came along, they both leaned in to the microphone.

"As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
As our lives change  
Come whatever  
We will still be  
Friends forever."

Troy nodded at Kelsi and she let the music die down and the crowd immediately applauded with loud hoots and hollers for their favorite singing duo.

Gabriella smiled and nodded to Troy, her thoughts relieved of fear. "Thank you." She then began her speech, "Okay," she laughed slightly, looking down at the sheet in front of her. Sighing, she pushed it aside, took a deep breath, and began a new version of her speech, "So I'm gonna start from the beginning. I came to East High because my mom transformed. Haha, real original, right?" she laughed, "But there was something different about East High…I don't know, maybe it was a vibe or something, but I made friends actually pretty quickly even with my shyness…" she looked down at her friends.

"Sure, I had a rough start…but once I showed who I really was…myself…you were all there behind me…" she grinned again, "Like…like…" she paused, choking back the tears as she looked at her classmates, "A family. Soon, things fell into place. It was like all of those silly problems people shared in middle school and in their first three years of high school were gone, and it was just us; a bunch of friends who knew their last minutes as a class were approaching…"

Tears sprung freely from Gabriella's eyes now, but her voice was steady and calm, and full of truth. "I guess you could say I love you all…and no matter what, we will always be friends forever…" she gulped, wiping the salty tears from her cheeks.

A silence filled the auditorium, but it wasn't uncomfortable, for it was full of awe and wonder. And then Chad stood up, followed by the entire first row, and applause erupted in the theater, a loud noise that had never even sounded within the walls. And Gabriella smiled.

As the cheering finally ceased, the beaming Gabriella took a step back, allowing Troy to step forward.

"Wow," he spoke relaxed, "I don't think I'll ever be able to beat that one." Troy turned and smiled at Gabriella and laughing returned his remark. "Well…I'm not usually that creative, but I decided to renovate our team cheer…so after we finish the normal course, instead of 'Getcha head in the game', I thought we'd say 'We're all in this together!"

The crowd laughed and nodded their heads.

"Alright, so…what team?" he shouted.

"Wildcats!" the crowd responded.

"What team?"

"Wildats!"

"What team?"

"Wildcats!"

"Wildcats!"

"We're all in this together!"

You like? Haha, second to last chapter! I know its short, but...I did write the rest of the story and have it posted on a message board (BF), but I wasn't all that happy with the way the future part was written, so I have decided not to post it here. If you absolutely need to know the end, email me or PM from whats in my profile and I'll give you the link to the board.


	3. It's Not Good Bye

Alrighty the, so this is the final update…and one of my favorite chapters I have ever written. Not that its happy or anything, I'm just proud of the way I wrote it, LOL. So anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the story and thank you sooooo much for all of the wonderful reviews!

**Chapter 3  
"It's Not Goodbye…"**

The crowd had left the theater by now…leaving chairs flipped up and down, programs sprawled on the floor. Each seat was empty, no occupants had decided to wait and see what a barren auditorium felt like, looked like. But Gabriella wasn't this way.

She stood with her cheek pressed against the cement doorway, her hands pushing on the cold surface. A tear, nearly as perfect as a diamond, fell down her cheek. The room felt cold, like a place too far away from warm Albuquerque, New Mexico. Chills eased down her spine at the sight of the room, so full of memories, but yet so empty of happiness.

A breeze pushed on the thin black silk, letting the fabric blow against the back of Gabriella's legs. She turned only her head slowly, leaving her hands on the entrance way. Seeing nothing, she stared back out into the theater.

"Gabriella?" a questioning but sweet voice softened her jaw. She turned, doing her best to manage a smile.

"Hi…" she only let out a whisper, a tear once again falling from her dull eyes.

Troy came nearer, seeming to be afraid of the small girl, but that appearance changed as he placed a hand on her waist. He smiled sadly, looking into her usually sparkling, but at the moment melancholy eyes. "You okay?" he placed his other hand on her waist.

Gabriella nodded as she lifted her arms from the cold cement, and laid them on Troy's shoulders, warming her chilled frame.

Troy pulled her close, making sure to handle the fragile girl with care, and she leaned on him, the tears finally emerging and slipping down Troy's gown, leaving imprints on the shiny silk.

Gabriella felt the wetness beneath her cheek and she pulled away, wiping the tears from her eyes. She giggled slightly, but her heart was not in it.

"Goody," Troy tried to lighten the mood, pressing on the darker black marks that lay on his gown; "Now I'll always have a part of you…" he paused, looking into her eyes, "your tears."

Gabriella smiled and punched him playfully in the arm. As she pulled away, Troy smiled mysteriously and rubbed the spot on his arm. "Hey," he pouted. He reached for her and grabbed her, pulling her towards him swiftly and lifting her up. He swung her around, laughing as she giggled.

"Hey you two," a fatherly voice entered the hallway.

Troy dropped Gabriella carefully, and looked up as his father, Coach Bolton, strolled up to the couple.

"Hi Coach Bolton," Gabriella smiled. The coach nodded and turned to Troy.

"Why is it that I always catch you two in this act?" he laughed as Gabriella blushed. Troy just looked him expectantly. "Ok…" the coach continued, "Well, pictures outside you guys!" he turned, and made his way out of the building.

"C'mon," Gabriella slid her hand into Troy's, a grin on her face. She might as well enjoy things while she had them…

-----------

Gabriella tugged at her sleeve, the wrinkled material stretching out. The day was almost to an end, and sores on the student's feet had increased the tired aches and pains that lingered upon their sadness. The seniors all stood on bleachers, family and friends spanned out before them, cameras in their hands.

"Smile," Troy leaned over to Gabriella, whispering in her ear, letting his breath warm her entire body. She rolled her eyes playfully and nudged him, for whenever a smile had disappeared from her face, Troy had scooted up beside her, telling her to smile once again.

"Gabi! Over here!" Gabriella's mom lifted a hand as she looked through the camera. Gabriella turned to her mother; still making sure a smile was spread across her face.

------------

Gabriella put her hand over her eyes, hiding the tears that had pushed themselves to the rims of her brown eyes. Other students' black gowns fluttered and circled around the small, tired girl, making her feel light headed and dizzy.

"Gabriella," a pair of strong arms wrapped around the distressed girl. Safety shifted into gear as Gabriella turned.

"Hi Troy," she let her eyes drift to the ground, focusing on the cracks that intertwined on the cement sidewalk. But, her chin was lifted gently with the touch of Troy's finger, and the water in her eyes allowed the light to glint off of its shiny surface.

Troy pulled her close, his arms draped around her torso, breathing in her scent and trying to let every aspect of her to be printed into his mind; able to take out and admire at any moment.

The world whirled around the couple, at their own moment in time, their own place in history.

As the moment ceased, Troy adjusted himself so that Gabriella's eyes shone directly into his own. "Did you say good bye to every else?" his voice was nearly a whisper, but the girl heard and nodded, allowing herself to rest her head back on Troy's shoulder.

"Gabi! We have to go!" Ms. Montez stood outside of her car, a hand on the trunk handle and the other on one of the bags that would be taken off to Indiana, where the small family was moving and where Gabriella would attend college at Notre Dame. But Troy…was going to UCLA…

Gabriella wobbled in Troy's arms, not being able to face the fact that…she may never see the boy holding her ever…ever again.

Troy held her tighter, closing his eyes as he did so. She felt the tears soak into his gown once again, following the prints she had left before. She pulled away, thinking that if she didn't do so soon she never would.

The students still swirled around the couple, now a few feet apart, and each, looking into the other's eyes, felt as if they were alone on the stage…singing a loving tune that separated them from all others.

Gabriella turned her heart racing at speeds she had never felt before. "Wait," a hand grabbed hers, spinning her around and pulling her into embracing arms. "I have to do one more thing, one more time," Troy said.

Gabriella looked up at him, her eyes still full of tears. "What?" she croaked.

Troy just pulled her nearer his lips inching their way toward Gabriella's trembling ones. As they kissed…their last kiss…Gabriella wished with all of her might that she would be able to stay there, with Troy…

"I love you Troy…"

"I love you too…always…"

"And forever…" she finished.


End file.
